lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZackaryX/Situations
Today, I'm simply going to give you all a little story that happened on chat today. No shoutouts or anything. Just this long story, for anyone who ever be bothered to read the whole story. ---- Jediliam01 .Peat, are you on Steam, by any chance? I need a bit of help. :P 7:59 Legobrickelijah Bye from chat 7:59 Jediliam01 Bye LBE. :( 7:59 Legobrickelijah I`m gonna watch LOTR 7:59 Jediliam01 Cool. :P 7:59 Fishfam See ya! Come back more often! 7:59 Brick963 Who made .Peat turn into a TS??? :@ 7:59 RePeat What is Steam? :p 7:59 Gslover1 That's a hard question Diglett. I want to come back, but I really don't have a reason to. 8:00 RePeat Peat? :p Welcome to the Lego Message Boards Wiki chat. Be sure to follow the rules! 8:00 RePeat Gslover 8:00 Jediliam01 .Peat, a game software... :P 8:00 RePeat ddo yyoyou sstsstill post? 8:00 Legobrickelijah Fishfam PM 8:00 RePeat *do you still post 8:00 Legobrickelijah Private message 8:00 ZackaryX Brick and Donaldduck, I like your pics. :P 8:00 Jediliam01 http://store.steampowered.com/ 8:00 Gslover1 @RePeat: Not really. :( 8:00 Jediliam01 THERE YOU GO .PEAT (blockface) 8:00 RePeat Currently Liam, no, but by the end of th night I might :p 8:00 Jediliam01 :P 8:00 Brick963 GS made .Peat turn into a TS??? :@ 8:00 ZackaryX Hello, everyone. :P 8:01 Jediliam01 .Peat, I need your help then. :P 8:01 Gslover1 No Brick, it's been like that. 8:01 RePeat Hi Zach. 8:01 Brick963 Why, GS? 8:01 RePeat Woth what? *with 8:01 Jediliam01 I got TF2.. :P 8:01 ZackaryX It's Zack. Hi, Peat . 8:01 Jediliam01 And the textures were all messed up :P 8:01 Brick963 :P 8:01 ZackaryX *Hi Peat What the.... :P 8:01 Jediliam01 I mean, the Soldier's rocket launcher was clear :P 8:01 RePeat Uh huh? 8:01 Brick963 LOL. :P 8:01 ZackaryX Umm... Hi RePeat? 8:01 RePeat :p 8:02 Jediliam01 And the Scout's gun had tan lines attached :P 8:02 ZackaryX There we go. :P 8:02 Brick963 Liam, a clear RPG-7 sounds cool. :P 8:02 Diglett809 Stop spamming please guys. MushroomManiac97 has parted from us. 8:02 Gslover1 @Brick: I don't know why. 8:02 Jediliam01 Dig, show me the spam. 8:02 Maxthebrickguy The first legend I saw was Lego.minifig 8:02 Gslover1 Thank you Diglett. :) 8:02 Brick963 All I see is the spam YOU made, Dig. :P 8:02 Jediliam01 There wasn't any spam in the first place, from what I've seen.. 8:02 Legobrickelijah Well, I saw Avengers guys IT WAS EPIC!!! ;p 8:02 Brick963 :P 8:02 Jediliam01 :P 8:02 ZackaryX First Legend I saw was ROA. :P So, Reminal.... I hear you write stories. :P And you like Mudkips. :P Jediliam01 has parted from us. 8:03 Brick963 Mudkips??? :P 8:03 ZackaryX Yep. :P 8:03 Legobrickelijah Well guys I retired from chat last night I just needed to ask abouth the reward 8:04 Brick963 Wut r those??? :P 8:04 Legobrickelijah I will only PM now 8:04 Brick963 LBE, why did you retire??? 8:04 Legobrickelijah No public chat 8:04 ZackaryX Btw, Legobrickelijah, GOOD JOB! Avengers is awesome! :P Not such a good job, chat is awesome. :P 8:04 Legobrickelijah Read Cays Blog 8:04 Brick963 K. 8:04 Maxthebrickguy Why did you did that Cassie legobrick 8:04 Legobrickelijah And the comment on her talk page Welcome, Jediliam01! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! 8:04 ZackaryX But IMO, TDKR is better than Avengers. 8:04 Legobrickelijah what max? 8:04 Maxthebrickguy Casyie98 8:05 Brick963 Oh, that... 8:05 Legobrickelijah Cay thought it was funny 8:05 Brick963 LBE, that was your fault. 8:05 Jediliam01 Eh... drop the subject. 8:05 Legobrickelijah PLEASE! Thats why I retired 8:05 Jediliam01 LBE and Swipe were both involved, stop pointing fingers. 8:05 Legobrickelijah And they were considering making me a CM ;( No theres no hope *now 8:05 Jediliam01 LBE, you can still be one, I'm sure. 8:06 Legobrickelijah They hate me now....... 8:06 Jediliam01 Swipe is one, and he was involved. 8:06 Legobrickelijah Ik 8:06 Jediliam01 Don't worry about it, dude. :P 8:06 Gslover1 Now about BusyCityGuy's blog. It really is true, I myself spend way too much time on chat. I really should edit, but I find it difficult. I do not want to be a parasite, so I'm thinking of leaving within the next week or so. 8:06 Legobrickelijah But It went to far 8:06 Brick963 Ya. No one hates you. Jediliam01 has parted from us. 8:06 Legobrickelijah I wish... Maxthebrickguy has parted from us. Diglett809 has parted from us. Welcome, Diglett809! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! 8:06 Legobrickelijah Cay thought it was really funny last night! 8:06 Brick963 But, you gotta admit, you did follow along, which was wrong. 8:06 Legobrickelijah Idk why she posted the blog.... :( 8:06 CoolShark Ugh.. Gslover, the point is you DON'T leave. 8:07 Legobrickelijah I know, I shouldn`t have 8:07 Brick963 LBEl, the blog was about BCG and AS. *LBE 8:07 Legobrickelijah Ik 8:07 Gslover1 I know you edit, and make the wiki better. 8:07 Brick963 Not you. 8:07 ZackaryX I sincerely doubt anyone truly hates you, LBE. People only show hate either because they're worried you will make them look bad, or because they want to look good themselves, and are simply following the example of the ringleader. 8:07 Brick963 Yea, don't retire, LBE. That was beautiflu, Zack. :P 8:07 CoolShark Zack, been a while since I saw you on chat! 8:07 Brick963 *beautiful :P 8:07 Gslover1 But I have trouble with that, and when everything is added up, I should focus on real life. 8:07 Diglett809 Gslover1 is retiring from the wiki probably :( . 8:08 ZackaryX Thanks, Brick, I'm a therapist. According to my friends. :P Same, CS. :P Nice to see you again! 8:08 Brick963 :P 8:08 Legobrickelijah I`ll follow u dig ;( 8:10 CoolShark :) Welcome, Skull5657! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! 8:10 Brick963 Skull! Gslover1 has parted from us. Diglett809 has parted from us. Welcome, Diglett809! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! 8:10 ZackaryX Hi, Skull. Nice to see the guy everyone's talking about. :) 8:10 Skull5657 Hey Guys O_O People are talking about me? O_O 8:11 Legobrickelijah What guy? him?!?!? ;p 8:12 RePeat Skull, what'd you do...? :p 8:12 ZackaryX Someone's out of touch. :P JK. :P Just a small issue, nothing to worry about. Skull, LBE. :P Yeah. :P 8:12 Skull5657 Me? 8:12 ZackaryX Either that, or I got my facts wrong. :P 8:12 Skull5657 What are they saying about me? :p 8:12 Legobrickelijah Nice to the the guys Everyone is hating? *guy 8:12 Skull5657 @Repeat: IDK.... 8:12 ZackaryX Mmmkay, it's either you or Skulduggery. *shrug* :P 8:12 Skull5657 :p What are they saying? :p 8:13 Diglett809 LBE people hate me too :P . 8:13 Legobrickelijah They hate me and think your awesome 8:13 RePeat Afk guys 8:13 Legobrickelijah I know dig I can relate to you 8:13 RePeat BEHAVE :p 8:13 Legobrickelijah Its said 8:13 RePeat I am (watching) 8:13 Legobrickelijah *sad :( 8:13 Diglett809 I know :( . 8:13 Legobrickelijah :( 8:14 ZackaryX Idk Skull. Not even sure if you're the person I'm thinking of right now. :P 8:14 Skull5657 Oh. :p 8:14 Legobrickelijah we are the wikis Benedict Arnolds 8:14 Skull5657 ..... (FP) :p 8:14 Legobrickelijah :( 8:14 Skull5657 hey Digs! 8:14 Diglett809 One guy said *cheers* when I said I broke my arm and couldn't post much :( . 8:14 Legobrickelijah Sad 8:14 Diglett809 Hi skull. 8:14 Legobrickelijah One guy smiled When I said I was retireing And I broke my arm to o and sprained my leg 8:14 Diglett809 Another says I spammed for 8:14 ZackaryX That's sad, Dig. :( Why would someone do that, LBE? 8:15 Diglett809 legend 8:15 ZackaryX Brb 8:15 Legobrickelijah And had to get glasses! UG! Oh yah! 8:15 Skull5657 O_O LBE! YOU'RE RETIRING! :O O_O 8:15 Legobrickelijah CONGRATZ DIG! 8:15 Diglett809 every time he comes on 8:15 Brick963 Dig, you kinda did. :/ 8:15 Legobrickelijah Yes skul 8:15 Skull5657 Dig,. :( 8:15 Legobrickelijah He used to brick 8:15 Skull5657 O_O WHY! :( 8:15 Diglett809 It was you brick... 8:15 Legobrickelijah But dig doesn`t AT ALL anymore 8:15 Diglett809 And skul DIDN'Y? 8:15 Brick963 I wouldn't say that, LBE... :/ And no, Skul never spammed EVER. 8:16 Diglett809 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 8:16 Brick963 See? Right there. 8:16 Skull5657 Brick, he did some.... 8:16 Brick963 Spam. 8:16 Skull5657 LBE, WHY? :( 8:16 Brick963 Not as much as Dig, that's for sure, Skull. 8:16 Diglett809 He did plenty of spam... he even knows it. 8:16 Legobrickelijah Because I am hated 8:16 Brick963 So did you, Dig! LBE, you aren't hated. 8:17 Diglett809 He did twice as many ppd as me in half the time... 8:17 Legobrickelijah I am You say cays blog brick *saw 8:17 Brick963 LBE, everyone acts like that sometimes. No one's perfect. 8:17 RePeat GUYS 8:17 Brick963 No one makes all-good choices. 8:17 RePeat It's over OK? 8:17 Skull5657 LBE, you don't have to retire for that.. 8:17 Brick963 PAP, it's NEVER over. 8:17 RePeat Please no gossip :/ 8:18 Skull5657 Brick, just stop it.... :/ please. 8:18 Brick963 No, Dig got Skul, one of the greatest MB users of all time, to retire. 8:18 RePeat All it does it make more arguments. 8:18 Legobrickelijah True....... 8:18 RePeat Skul did it himself. 8:18 Legobrickelijah I actually shouldn`t be on here 8:18 Skull5657 (thinking) 8:19 Brick963 No, wait LBE/ *. 8:19 Legobrickelijah I wrote my retirement speech last night 8:19 Brick963 Don't retire. 8:19 Legobrickelijah So CYa! 8:19 Brick963 Call it off! 8:19 Legobrickelijah I will PM 8:19 RePeat It was his choice. 8:19 Brick963 NO!!! 8:19 Legobrickelijah BUT NEVER PUPLIC CHAT 8:19 RePeat ByeL LBE :/ 8:19 Brick963 LBE!!! WAIT!!! 8:19 Legobrickelijah So if I`m on I`m PM`ing 8:19 Skull5657 LBE! :( (BH) 8:19 Legobrickelijah (bh) 8:19 Brick963 STOP! WAIT! We can work this out! 8:19 Skull5657 It's not enough to retire........ 8:19 Legobrickelijah Ok, I might wait a awhile and If everything calms down I`ll come back 8:19 Brick963 Ya, it's not worth it! Please! 8:20 Legobrickelijah I`ll take a "Break" I`ll just be off chat! 8:20 Brick963 It's not worth retiring! Stop! 8:20 Legobrickelijah I`ll be on wiki all the time! 8:20 RePeat Guys. 8:20 Legobrickelijah ;) 8:20 CoolShark #Drama 8:20 RePeat Think about BCG's blog. RESPECT. 8:20 Skull5657 Ok. LBE> :( 8:20 RePeat That's all we ask. 8:20 Brick963 (bh) Goodbye, LBE. Welcome, MushroomManiac97! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! 8:20 Legobrickelijah So I`ll take a break and see if I can get thing "Strated out" 8:20 Brick963 Whadda you want, LCF? 8:20 Legobrickelijah I can Pm you guys 8:20 MushroomManiac97 :P 8:21 Diglett809 I am retiring, my arm is broken and nobody likes me... 8:21 Legobrickelijah Soo see you, later? 8:21 RePeat Hope so Brickelijah. :) 8:21 MushroomManiac97 Peat :p 8:21 RePeat Dig not everyone. :/ 8:21 Fishfam LBE: Wait, what!?! You're retiring? NOOO! 8:21 Skull5657 Ok. I hope so Eli. :) :( 8:21 Brick963 No, but enough to make him retire, PAP. 8:21 Skull5657 Dig! Why? I like you.... 8:22 ZackaryX I'm back now! Did I miss anything important? 8:22 Brick963 LBE is gone. 8:22 RePeat Guys... why do we have to be so bitter, and can't respect each other? 8:22 Brick963 He's only PMing now. PAP, Dig made Skul retire. 8:22 RePeat If you don't like someone, OK, but 8:22 Skull5657 @Repeat: Look at the Pm... 8:22 Brick963 We can't let that slide. 8:22 Diglett809 Brick s soooo mean to me he did... 8:22 Skull5657 Brick, He didn't... Skul decide it was best for him to retire.. 8:23 Diglett809 I am friends with skul... 8:23 Brick963 Ya, well you should've thought of that before you spammed to Legend, Dig. 8:23 Diglett809 **** !!!!!!!!!!!! 8:23 Skull5657 (er) Brick, He didnt'... 8:23 CoolShark Why do people say retire... 8:23 Diglett809 I know lol 8:23 RePeat GUYS. 8:23 Diglett809 why not leave 8:23 RePeat Please. 8:23 ZackaryX Dig didn't make Skul retire; that was Skul's choice. 8:23 Brick963 Dig, I'm reporting you for that. 8:23 Diglett809 makes the mbs sound like a job 8:24 ZackaryX Also, Dig, have you read that chat rules? That's kind of serious. 8:24 RePeat It's over, it's done. 8:24 MushroomManiac97 What did he say? 8:24 Diglett809 it was blocked auto lol 8:24 Brick963 It's not a job! It's for having fun! All the fun was s ucked out of it though, when the spam came! That's when I retired. 8:24 CoolShark Guys On it, making post. 8:24 MushroomManiac97 :P 8:24 RePeat Hey. 8:24 Brick963 **** 8:24 CoolShark NOONE else make a post on it, got the screenies and the text 8:24 MushroomManiac97 Suck ed 8:24 Brick963 *. 8:24 MushroomManiac97 :P 8:24 ZackaryX While yes, I'm sure Dig and Skul had lots of rivalries and arguments, in the end it all boiled down to it being Skul's choice. 8:24 MushroomManiac97 (FP) 8:24 Skull5657 Brick... Pm.... (er) 8:25 Brick963 Skul HAD no choice! 8:25 ZackaryX He always had a choice. Someone should have stepped in and stopped something before he felt like he had no choice. 8:25 Diglett809 I... am... going... to... 8:25 Legobrickelijah well see you guys in......A week? IF I can calm everyone down that soon 8:25 Diglett809 ****... you... 8:25 Brick963 OK... Googbye, LBE... 8:25 MushroomManiac97 DIG... 8:25 RePeat o.o 8:25 CoolShark Done. 8:26 RePeat PLEASE... 8:26 Brick963 Dig, that's gonna be a ban next time a CM gets on. Fishfam has parted from us. 8:26 CoolShark I got screenies :-> User_blog:CoolShark/Self-explanitory 8:26 ZackaryX Bye, LBE. Diglett, who are you talking to? 8:26 MushroomManiac97 OMG 8:26 Diglett809 thanks cool... 8:26 Reminal Buh bye. 8:26 Diglett809 brick 8:26 MushroomManiac97 MY BROWSERS SAYS THE ACTUAL CUSS WORD. 8:27 Skull5657 Bye, LBE. :( Welcome, Jediliam01! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! 8:27 MushroomManiac97 IT'S NOT BLOCKED. 8:27 ZackaryX Please don't. Brick's a nice person. He (she?) are only caring for their friend. 8:27 Brick963 He. :P Welcome, Fishfam! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! 8:27 Jediliam01 DIG YOU SWORE 8:27 ZackaryX Thanks, Brick. :P 8:27 Diglett809 i hate brick 8:27 Reminal Gotta go. Don't. 8:27 Brick963 Twice, Liam. 8:27 Jediliam01 O.O 8:27 Brick963 Sencored with *s, too. 8:27 Reminal Brick's a nice guy. :P 8:27 Jediliam01 >.< 8:27 RePeat Guys... 8:27 CoolShark Got screenies again! User_blog:CoolShark/Self-explanitory 8:27 RePeat PLEASE. 8:27 ZackaryX Yeah, he did, Liam. No, you don't, Dig. You think you do, but you need to come to terms: Maybe some of this is your fault. 8:27 CoolShark Be my witnesses! :) 8:28 Reminal Even if he mispells censored. :P 8:28 Legobrickelijah BYE! :Last Post 8:28 MushroomManiac97 On my browser, it shows the actual F word. He used something to make it say **** 8:28 Reminal Bye. 8:28 Brick963 Rem: (steve) 8:28 Jediliam01 .Peat, he swore.. no way around that. Legobrickelijah has parted from us. 8:28 Brick963 Ya. 8:28 Reminal Hmm. 8:28 CoolShark @Dig: Welcome! 8:28 ZackaryX Goodbye, LBE. I'll miss you. Though I barely knew you. :P Hi, Reminal. :P 8:28 Brick963 Bye, Rem. Fishfam has parted from us. 8:29 Reminal Here I'm being a witness for someone I don't especially have good history with for someone who is cussing for no reason. :P 8:29 Brick963 Rem, we're friends! You're one of my only gal-pals. :P :P 8:29 CoolShark Please, never say that again. It sounds way to awkward. 8:29 ZackaryX Sounds like fun. :P Here I am, staying as neutral as possible. :P Btw, Reminal, how's your story coming along? It looks good! :D 8:29 Diglett809 i said st-fu not an actual word 8:30 Brick963 (er) Reminal has parted from us. 8:30 Brick963 It's an acronym for one. 8:30 Diglett809 then i said **** instead of the k word 8:30 MushroomManiac97 Stupidfoo 8:30 Jediliam01 Dig, it's still swearing. 8:30 Brick963 K word??? 8:30 MushroomManiac97 Sure... 8:30 Diglett809 jed shut your trap 8:30 Brick963 Ya, censoring isn't allowed. 8:30 MushroomManiac97 Kill 8:30 Jediliam01 If a mod were on, that's bad enough for instant ban. 8:30 Diglett809 your a hater too 8:30 Brick963 Dig, I wouldn't be talking, you're a hater of Skul. 8:30 CoolShark User_blog:CoolShark/Self-explanitory 8:30 Brick963 AND me. 8:30 Jediliam01 I would think next time you tell us to shut up. 8:30 Diglett809 no 8:31 MushroomManiac97 My browser shows the F word when he types that. O_O 8:31 Diglett809 i am skuls friend 8:31 Jediliam01 Dig, I do not hate you... 8:31 ZackaryX You're right, CS. Diglett, it means a cuss word. It's the meaning behind it that actually counts. The point here is to protect the chat from any sort of cussing. At all. Who are you calling a hater? Didn't you just say a while back *I hate Brick* 8:31 CoolShark My browser can hover over it, then view it. 8:31 Brick963 Then what's up with the e-mail from WA Skul got??? 8:31 Diglett809 i didnr say the f word 8:31 MushroomManiac97 Logging chat... 8:31 ZackaryX Mushroom, that's weird. O_O 8:31 MushroomManiac97 :P 8:31 Jediliam01 Dig, you abbreviated it. 8:31 Brick963 Good. 8:31 Jediliam01 That still counts. 8:31 MushroomManiac97 I'm LCF, Zack :P 8:31 CoolShark Everyone go comment +Witness if you saw it! User_blog:CoolShark/Self-explanitory 8:31 Brick963 Get a blog up as soon as you can, LCF. 8:32 MushroomManiac97 Sure! Jediliam01 has parted from us. 8:32 ZackaryX LCF.... hold on.... :P LegoCityFan? Idk. :P 8:32 Brick963 Rodger that! :P 8:32 MushroomManiac97 Yeah 8:32 ZackaryX So many names start with L. :P 8:32 MushroomManiac97 :P 8:32 ZackaryX Mushroom, do you recognize my status pic? 8:33 Brick963 How's that chat log, LCF? 8:33 CoolShark Everyone go comment +Witness as a reply to brick963 on User_blog:CoolShark/Self-explanitory 8:33 ZackaryX Sorry, not Mushroom, LCF. 8:33 Brick963 Please, call me Brick, CS. :P 8:34 CoolShark *brick :P 8:34 Brick963 **Brick :P 8:34 CoolShark ***Brick :P 8:34 ZackaryX With a captial B, yo. :P *capital. 8:34 Diglett809 if i am banned from the wiki because of you i a,m retirong 8:34 Brick963 Zack: MYou have NO idea. :P Good, one less bother on the wiki. 8:35 Diglett809 thats brick liam and cs Diglett809 has parted from us. 8:35 CoolShark Ok. Welcome, Diglett809! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! 8:35 CoolShark Good luck with life, buddy boy. 8:35 Diglett809 i hate you 8:35 CoolShark I love you too. 8:35 Brick963 You just got TOAST, Dig! :P 8:35 Diglett809 stop bullying me 8:35 ZackaryX Well, uh, Dig, if you're banned from the wiki, it won't matter if you're retiring, you won't be able to post anyway. (er) 8:36 CoolShark ZING! 8:36 ZackaryX But I'd be sad to see you go. 8:36 Diglett809 i mean from the lmbs 8:36 Brick963 Zack, I love your style. :P 8:36 CoolShark Honestly: I couldn't care less, it's your decision. 8:36 RePeat Guys 8:36 Brick963 CS: Same here. 8:36 RePeat stop the bullying. >.< 8:37 ZackaryX Thanks. :P It's a neutral style. :P I'd prefer to have Diglett stay; I know he's a good person. 8:37 MushroomManiac97 Almost logged! 8oi 8:37 Brick963 Nice, MM! 8:37 MushroomManiac97 Thanks :P 8:37 CoolShark BRB Welcome, TheNightwing44! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! 8:37 CoolShark Night wing... :D Diglett809 has been banned by TheNightwing44 . 8:37 TheNightwing44 That's for swearing. 8:37 MushroomManiac97 User_blog:Legocityfan119/Digglet_cursed_in_chat?!?!?! :D 8:38 CoolShark *Claps slowly* 8:38 ZackaryX Ello, Nightwing! Thank you for that. :P 8:38 MushroomManiac97 Ello 8:38 RePeat Thank you. 8:38 TheNightwing44 Sure thing. :) And Peat , good to see you on chat. Peat ? You switched your name to a TS? :P Keep up the imagination, guys. This is SlyFireCobra, slightly subdued and signing off for tonight. ƵαɕkαɤɣЖ Paradox Extraordinaire Category:Blog posts